1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory elements and semiconductor devices including the memory elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development has been advanced on a semiconductor device having various functions in which a plurality of circuits are integrated over an insulating surface. Further, development has been advanced on a semiconductor device which can send and receive data wirelessly by provision of an antenna. Such a semiconductor device is referred to as a wireless chip (also referred to as an ID tag, an IC tag, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag), and has already been introduced into some markets.
Many of semiconductor devices that are currently in practical use have circuits using semiconductor substrates of Si or the like (the circuits are also referred to as IC (Integrated Circuit) chips) and antennas, and the IC chip includes a memory circuit (also called a memory), a controlling circuit, and the like. In particular, a more highly-functional and higher value-added semiconductor device can be provided when a memory circuit capable of storing a large amount of data is provided. Moreover, it has been demanded to manufacture these semiconductor devices at low cost. In recent years, development has been conducted on an organic memory or the like which uses an organic compound in a memory circuit or the like (for example, see Reference 1: S. Moller and four others, NATURE, Vol 426, p 166-199 (2003)).